


Can Love Conquer All

by Wingrove155



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie is mean, Cheryl is nice, F/M, Fluff, Jughead is a badass, Kissing, Murder, hint of smut, set in New Zealand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingrove155/pseuds/Wingrove155
Summary: Betty is a small town girl that goes to a pretty average high school, but things change when she meets a boy named Jughead. As they develop feelings for each other they go through challenges in their relationship, that threaten to tear them apart… Rated M for mature content. (Bughead fantasies!)





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!!, I apologize in advance for my writing, I'm new at writing, I just really wanted to write this story, because I haven't seen any fics around like this, these chapters might be a little short, so sorry again. I hope you enjoy!!!

I'm usually the girl who sits at the front of the class with her best friends. To the rest of the class we seem like the teacher's pets. Always doing our homework, sitting at the front of the class, not calling out, and putting our hands up a lot because we always knew the answer. Okay, so we were geeks, but that was the way we liked it.   
We never got in trouble, our hearts never got hurt, okay well that's because boys never noticed us. We may have also been on the chubby side, yeah that’s a nice a way of putting it. Like any girl, I wanted that to change, and one day it did.

Just like any other normal day Veronica, Cheryl and I were sitting at our usual table at the front of the science room when the teacher asked Cheryl to swap chairs with this guy named Jughead, he is one of those students who sit in the back of the classroom and chatter away with his mates.

I haven't really noticed him honestly, he was just around. All I know is that he is a school year above me and that he has a whole bunch of friends, who I think are idiots. But today when he was moved to my table, that was the day that I actually met the guy. He was very tall, very cute but also kind of geeky in a way. He seemed very smart, which didn't make sense because he was in the naughty chair with a bunch of girls, honestly, I didn't even know what he did wrong. 

I was so consumed with my own school work. Jughead then sat down next to me, he didn't say anything, he just looked at me and smiled, it was weird but somehow thrilling. No boy has ever smiled at me. I quickly turned back to my work and hoped he didn't notice the flustered look on my face. I heard him chuckle beside me. What could he be laughing at? Could he be laughing at me? I looked up to see him looking right at me.  
He leaned closer and whispered with a smirk, "What's your name?" 

My heart started beating so fast that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I couldn't say anything, I wanted to but nothing came out, I was able to mumble out "B-B-Betty?” Oh my god, did I really just mumble? Why has this conversation got me so nervous? I thought to myself.   
Jughead just laughed and replied, "Shy. That’s okay."   
Before I knew what I was saying I shouted in a grumpy tone. "I am not!"  
The look on Jughead's face was shocked at my reaction. He was probably thinking I was crazy, but at least he didn't think I was shy. 

Veronica then bumped me with her elbow and whispered, "You need to calm down, I think you're scaring him.”   
"I am not," I whispered as I returned back into the world of schoolwork.   
For the rest of the period I keep catching him looking at me, he didn't speak he just stared at me. I was kind of freaking out at this stage till I couldn't even concentrate on my work. I couldn't, knowing that he was looking at me.   
Why does he keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face? I thought.  
The sound of the very loud obnoxious bell interrupted my thoughts. My time was up. That was the last time that I would be able to talk to him...and I blew it. All because I couldn't say a word that wasn’t screeching at him like a banshee. I couldn't understand, because normally my friends can't get me to shut up, yet now I couldn’t say a word.

 

All of the class stood behind their chairs waiting to be dismissed by the teacher.   
I waited behind with my friends, for the stampede of classmates to leave the room.   
We grabbed our books, Cheryl turned to me with a small smile tugging at her lips.   
“Wow, he was cute" she said, feigning herself swooning. 

"Who?" I replied, pretending to not know or care.   
"Oh, come on, don’t be coy now Betty! The guy who was sitting next to you, and couldn't keep his eyes off of you, might I add." 

I growled slightly, "One. He was only sitting next to me because he got in trouble for something and had to sit there. Two, why would he stare at me? It's not like I'm pretty or skinny or anything normal and three. Why were you guys staring at him?"   
Both Cheryl and Veronica looked at one another like I was missing something crucial. Ignoring them, I took off, leaving them behind. Startled, I couldn’t get Jughead out of my brain, but I probably should have tried harder.  
That night I couldn't stop thinking about Jughead, yet why was I so scared to talk to him? I have always been able to have a decent conversation with anybody.

I then slammed my head against my pillow because I came to the conclusion that I had developed feelings for him. Frustrated, I frowned. I couldn't like him. I wasn't allowed to, not at the age of seventeen! I can't be smitten over a boy just because he smiled at me, if I want to get into a good university in a couple of years then I need to focus on my schoolwork! But he is cute. "Yeah! Great self-talk, Betty" I said aloud.   
I knew I was screwed, he was the distraction that would inevitably start my downfall, and I didn’t mind one bit.


	2. The Coversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is moved into Jughead’s AP English class, Archie acts like a douche bag and something isn’t right with Veronica, and Jughead and Betty finally have a decent conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 2, I'm not exactly happy with it but at least it is longer! I hope you guys like it, in this chapter I wanted to introduce Betty's relationships with Cheryl, Kevin, and Veronica and show how important they are, Bughead gets closer and Archie is just a jerk. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S I would like to shout out to my sister for proof reading this chapter. I love you

The next day I couldn't wait until science when I entered my form class and I realized that he wasn't on this team. I was filled with sadness for some reason. I didn't understand why not seeing him made me so upset. 

But I tried to distract myself by actually paying attention in devotions, who knew that devotions was so interesting. We watched a documentary on the universe and how God created thousands of stars, it would take you about a year to count all of the stars in a single picture.

Kevin was making jokes throughout form time saying that it was weird that I was actually paying attention in devotions. I love him but he is sometimes a little judgemental.

Kevin and I have been friends ever since I started at Riverdale Christian School, five years ago, he has been a good friend so far, but like any friendship we had our fights. Once in year 7, I was helping out this boy in math named Reggie, and he said that I would be a good wife someday, which completely freaked me out, but made Kevin burst out into laughter, and after class he ran outside screaming that I was Reggie's wife.

Let's just say I didn't take it very well, and he ended on the floor with me on the top of him telling him to shut up. Not my finest moment but in my defense, someone needed to shut him up.

Veronica is one of the recent friends that I have made she has just recently started at this school and we are already best friends. The only problem that I think I have with her is that she sings a lot, and when I mean a lot I mean a lot! If anyone can get a song stuck in your head it's her. 

My cousin Cheryl is the only family member that I feel I can trust, other than poly of course and she has been going to this school for at least 2 years now, she is my rock, she is my best friend that I can see in the holidays whenever I like. 

Even though I am 2 years older than her she has always been the one to look after me, once at the AMP show our grandmother gave us each ten dollars to spend at the show. 

We both felt so grown up, we had no adults look after us. It was just us walking around looking at all the shops. But without Cheryl, I probably would have spent all of my money in the first five minutes.

 

_______

The first real class of the day is English and Veronica isn't in our English class because she was moved up to a year 10 class. She is so lucky she gets to see Jughead while I have to stay back here and listen to stuff I already know.

Our English teacher, Miss Grundy, who also happened to be our Music teacher, interrupted my thoughts by walking in and announcing that she has big news. 

"Your English exam has been marked, and I'm happy to say that some of you are moving up a level next year," she said.

"Oh, please be me," I whispered to myself.

"Okay, so once you hear your name I want you to stand and go to S2, Chloe…Trevor……" Miss Grundy, yelled out to the class. 

"Please, please let it be me," I pleaded to myself. 

"Georgia…… Moose and Betty," she finished.

I was overcome with joy, and before I knew it I cried out,"Yay!" 

Thankfully, no one cared enough to look at me; well except for Kevin and Cheryl that is, who just turned to each other and grinned.

I tried to not pay much attention to them as I basically skipped out of the classroom and started heading over to S2 with Georgia, Moose and the rest of the group.

The moment I walked through the door I felt very nervous. I mean, if Jughead was in this class how on earth am I going to concentrate on work? 

Then I saw him. Him with his perfect face. He had his grey beanie that covered his head, with locks of his hair bouncing in front of his forehead. He wore a dark grey shirt, and jean jacket overtop. I couldn’t see the rest of him, as he was sat at the back of the classroom. He was scribbling something down on paper, acting like the world around him, wasn't even there.

My breath caught at the sight of him, because he looked handsome with his hard features, that portrayed the look of concentration.

When he looked up at me, I realised that I was just standing there, staring at him. I quickly looked away and started looking for a seat but not before noticing the look of surprise on his face when he saw me.

Why is he surprised to see me in this class? Doesn’t he think I’m smart enough to be in this class? I thought to myself. 

I spotted Veronica at the front of the class, sneaking quick looks to the back of the classroom. She was sitting all alone which I thought was very odd as Veronica Lodge would never sit by herself. Normally, if I wasn't with her in a certain class, she would just sit anywhere she pleased, not caring who was beside her.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned her as I took a stood beside her.

"Oh! Um, nothing," she answered quickly, obviously trying to avoid conversation.

Before I could reply, a student who was friends with Jughead saw me. I think his name was Archie, if memory served correctly. He was a real douche bag, and I honestly didn't understand why someone like Jughead would hang out with him, but to be honest didn't know him well enough.

I didn't know anything about him at all. All I had was the encounter in science, which when I think about it now, wasn’t really an encounter at all. For all I knew, Jughead could be just like Archie. 

"Wait seriously, she's here? Has this school gone insane!" Archie yelled across the classroom.

Who does he think he is? I have every right to be here just as much as him, and someone needs to tell him! 

I glanced around the room, and nobody said anything. They all just look like mindless zombies who didn’t care about any drama outside of their own.

"Well-" I started, before I was cut off. 

"Leave her alone, Archie. I know for a fact that she is smarter than three of you put together, so why don't you shut up and leave the poor girl alone," Jughead said calmly. Jughead barely glanced at me, but I could have sworn I saw him smile. I could feel my cheeks start to flush, just at the thought of his smile being for me, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Thank-" The teacher walked into the class, interrupting my sentence. I immediately sat down, so I wouldn’t draw attention. "What is wrong with me being here?" I whispered to Veronica. 

Veronica turned to me and gave me a weak smile, but did not seem to care enough about the situation. Something was clearly up with her, but I decided not to press it.

Veronica whispered back, "Nothing is wrong with you, B. Archie is just being a jerk. Just try and ignore him.” She shrugged her shoulders for extra flourish.

"Yeah, just try and ignore him," I mumbled.

I sat quietly for a few moments longer, but felt like I was being watched. I wondered if I could sneak a look at Jughead without it being obvious. So, I dared myself to glance back at him, who was staring right at me, just like he was in science the day before.

______

It was after class when I was walking out of the classroom, I felt a hand abruptly land on my shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be Veronica, but was now face to face with none other than Jughead Jones.

“Hey,” he said softly 

“Hey,” I replied, trying to act cool, but the smirk he gave, clearly showed me that he wasn’t buying it.

"I'm sorry for how Archie acted back there, he can be a jerk sometimes," Jughead said, his tone soft and light.

"You don't have to apologize. Thank you for sticking up for me by the way, you didn't have to do that," I said, impressing both him and myself, by how confident I sounded. 

The corners of Jughead’s mouth curled up, "It wasn't a problem. You have no idea how long I waited to say something like that to Archie," he said grinning.

I suddenly felt a burst of confidence, "Hey, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted too. You know, the other day in science.” I said. I glanced down quickly to stare at my foot, stubbing the ground. “I'm not exactly the best at meeting new people," I answered truthfully.

"Me neither," Jughead said in a soft voice.

I smiled at him as I readjusted my hold on my bag strap, when he grabbed my arm. It wasn’t a harsh gesture, but it was one that took me by surprise.

"Hey, can I maybe have your number?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said. 

Jughead smiled, before I reached into my pocket to produce a pen. I took his hand before I wrote my number onto the back of it.

"I'll text you sometime," he said as retracted his hand, glancing at his hand once more. I watched as his eyes locked on mine once more, before he did something so surprising it would leave me reeling all day. He winked at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. that's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading


	3. Five Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a summary of the progress of Jughead and Betty's relationship, and I got a little impatient and wanted to have some bughead scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, so this chapter is a little short for my liking but I think that this chapter turned out fine, I'm still new to writing out text messages so I apologize about that. anyway thank you for the kudos and the comments, they really do help to encourage me to write.

It had been five weeks since Betty gave Jughead her number, the two of them texting late until midnight. Texts became phone calls and by two weeks, Jughead and Betty were hanging out as much as their spare time allowed. 

By the third week, Jughead asked Betty on an official date, which of course she accepted and they spent an evening watching movies and eating pizzas. Betty thought it was the perfect date, but she found it difficult to actually pay attention to the movies as all she could think about was kissing him.

Jughead must have also been thinking the same thing because at one point of the movie he grabbed the remote with a frustrated sigh and paused the movie. 

He turned to Betty, and his hand cupped her face as his lips brushed over hers in searing promise. Betty couldn't believe what was happening and froze, her fingers clenching into fists on her lap. Once the shock wore off, Betty returned the kiss with eager enthusiasm. Jughead groaned against her mouth and dared himself to brush his tongue against her bottom lip, encouraging, begging for entrance.

Betty happily obliged, and opened her mouth slightly. This changed the pace of their kiss and their tongues clashed with each other in rough, demanding passion. It could have been minutes, or hours for that matter, time didn’t exist when it was just them. Jughead’s hands fell to her waist and Betty couldn’t help but let hers rest on his shoulders. The kiss became so charged that Jughead fell backward onto the couch, and Betty fell on top of him. The film “The Host” began to play once more in the background, and Jughead pulled out the remote from beneath his back. Betty glanced at the T.V and let out laugh. A small smile formed on Jughead’s lips but when he caught Betty’s gaze once more, the T.V was forgotten, he flung the remote behind him and kissed her once more. Betty felt like she was in heaven, and it was just her and Jughead. It was as if the world around them disappeared.

By week four Jughead and Betty made their relationship official, saying that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, which of course Veronica jumped up and down to the news.

"OMG!!! I totally ship you guys. What should we call you, Jetty? Nooo, I've got it, Bughead!!!" she said squealing, which Jughead just rolled his eyes at. Annoyed by the sudden hyperactive environment, he decided to tuck tail and get out of there. Before he disappeared, he leaned in to kiss his Betty on the cheek, "See you later, Betts." Betty turned, however, and caught his kiss full on. Slightly red, Jughead left the room but not before he heard Veronica make squeamish sounds of disgust and delight. 

"Aw, you guys are adorable," Veronica practically yelled at them, causing Betty to blush.

Betty smiled at the thought. Five weeks -- since that moment where she finally had the courage to talk to Jughead and gave him her number -- she stood right here.   
***  
Betty sat on her bed, relishing in her memories of the day Jughead first kissed her. Laughing to herself about how frustrated Jughead was, before he kissed her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her phone. 

Jughead: Hey Betts, up for a milkshake? 

Betty smiled at her phone, Jughead always knew how to bring a smile out of her.

Betty: Yes, but only if your treating ;)

Jughead replied immediately causing Betty to feel butterflies in her stomach. She loved how he always replied quickly.

Jughead: Smiley face, cute tactic. Fine, but only because you're cute :)

As she looked at the text she blushed. Gosh how can he make her feel like this when he isn't even here, she thought.

Betty: You forgot adorable ;)

Jughead: My apologies, my fair lady <3

Betty: Oh Juggy you're so predictable (rolls eyes)

Jughead: (gasp) I'm offended, Betty! lol, see you soon babe <3

Her heart fluttered, she loved it when he called her babe.

Betty: Ok Juggy<3

Betty slipped her phone into her purse, headed out the door, and started making her way to Pop’s.   
___________

Jughead sat patiently waiting for Betty in their regular booth at Pop’s. He had seen her yesterday but that felt like it was years ago.

He missed her. 

 

He missed her lips. 

 

He missed the way she laughed when he kissed her neck tickling her. 

 

He missed the taste of her. 

He missed the way her laughing slowly turned into moaning as he continued to kiss her neck and he couldn't wait until he could do it again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the bell at the door, and he saw Betty walk in. Her face lit up when she saw him and basically skipped towards the booth. 

She slid across the booth to sit next to him. "Hey Juggy--"   
He interrupted her by putting his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and kissing her passionately. Betty returned the passion as the shock wore off. Betty broke the kiss first, slightly pushing Jughead away with her hands on his chest, but then she left them there...wishing she could feel the skin beneath.

"Juggy!" Betty moaned as he started kissing her neck slowly. Tasting her, trying to burn the feeling of her into his brain.

"We're in public," she whispered breathlessly and tried to control herself more firmly. She rounded her shoulders, letting her head tip back more and let out a slow long breath.

"So?" he mumbled against Betty's neck.

Betty pushed him off gently, laughing at the pout on his lips.

"Later," she whispered, seductively in his ear. 

Jughead could feel a smirk developing on his face but smiled when he looked at Betty.

God, she was going to be the end of him.


	4. Late at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have a sweet moment before everything go bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had stumbled across the horrible writer's block, I'm not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, mostly because this isn't something I'm used to writing. I more tend to dwell on writing dark stuff. this chapter isn't very long, I know I keep saying that the next chapters will be longer and they will.....hopefully, lol. thank you for all lovely comments, it really does help encourage me to write. Anyway enough rambling, enjoy chapter 4!!! PLZ don't hate me!

It was around 12 am and Jughead was sitting on his bed when he heard a loud bang outside of his room. He stood up quickly at the noise. His dad wasn't home. He was at a meeting in Auckland for three days. Jughead looked around his room quickly and found a bat, with it in his hands he quietly opened his door. 

"Umph, crap.” Wait, he knew that voice. 

"Betty?" he called out, as he reached the lounge. He found a flustered betty on the floor. 

"Hey honey," she replied with a guilty smirk

"What are you doing here Betts?" he said with a smile. 

"Why are you holding a bat?" she replied, returning the smile.

Jughead completely forgot that he was holding the bat in the air. He lowered it and replied, "I thought you were a burglar or a murderer coming to kill me." 

Betty chuckled and sat up.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" he said while helping her off the floor so she stood in front him. Their faces only inches apart.

"What!? Can a girl not miss her boyfriend," she replied with a mocking tone. 

Jughead wrapped an arm around Betty, pulling her close. Brushing his lips across hers, he teased her. 

"At 12 am in the morning? Wow, you must really like me," he mumbled against her lips.

"I could do worse," Betty mocked. 

Jughead smirked before he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

The time they stood there kissing felt too short. The only reason they broke apart was in need of oxygen. Jughead stepped back, finally taking in the sight of his girlfriend. She was wearing pajamas with little teddy bears on the pants and a picture of a teddy bear holding a heart on her shirt.

"Wow, teddy bears? I kind of thought you to be a unicorn kind of gal," he mocked.

Betty looked at him with a mocked rage but he could see the smirk creeping up on her face. He chuckled at her attempt to be mad.

"Well, that's where you're wrong Jones, I'm all about the teddy bears," Betty snarked.

Jughead was conflicted of her tone, and he thought offended her. She knew he was just teasing, right? 

"Betts, baby, whats wrong?" he asked, reaching for her, but she took a step back.

"Nothings wrong," Betty replied, pushing his hands away.

"Obviously something is, Betty. You're here at twelve o'clock in the morning and you just got angry at me for teasing you," he said reaching for her again. This time Betty let him grab her hands, pulling her closer to him, and she visually relaxed.

"I had a fight with my mom. I just wanted to be with you, you always make me feel better," Betty said, almost whispering. “You always make me feel safe.”

Jughead pulled her into a hug. Slowly he reached up to run his hand down the hair of her ponytail, then clasped her neck and coaxed her head into the crook of his neck. He felt Betty's arms wrap around his waist and her lips skim his neck.

This isn't the first time Betty had come to his house upset about a fight with her mom, but normally she showed up around six. You know, practical and appropriate visiting hours and they would spend their afternoon together until Betty has calmed down. For her to show up now, meant an overwhelming sense of trust, and it warmed Jughead’s heart.

It had become a routine, Betty would turn up to his house every day for two weeks, but Betty and her mom had finally got to a good place and Betty had stopped coming around. Even though he missed her, it was good to see Betty happier. This confused Jughead, seeing her now so upset and at his place so late in the night...not that he minded...but it made him feel worried to the point he just wanted to hold her so all the sadness would melt away.

"I thought you guys were in a good place?" he asked softly 

"We were, but she......it doesn't matter what she did, I just want to forget her right now. Can I stay here the night?" Betty replied.

"Yes of course," he replied, kissing her forehead. 

He felt Betty snuggle closer into his neck. He enjoyed this, the closeness that they have. He doesn’t have it with anybody else. His mother left when he was twelve and took his little sister Jellybean with her. His dad stayed however, but he was a drunk that couldn’t stay straight long enough to keep a job. Jughead grew up not knowing what it was like to have a stable home.

He didn’t care to give much attention to girls before Betty, so his best friends thought he was gay, but Jughead knew that wasn’t a problem, he just needed to find the one girl that would capture his attention. That day in class, he was forced to move seats next to Betty, was the day that girl was found. She was beautiful, and he never wanted anybody more in his life. He honestly didn't realise how he didn’t notice her before. It was like a switch in his brain went off the moment he saw her.

Now he had her. All snuggled up in his arms. He knew right then that he loved her. In a way it thrilled him but it also terrified him. He has never loved anyone except for Jellybean and his dad, but his mom doesn't fall under that category. Betty was the one person who made him feel optimistic, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He tilted his head so he can kiss her, leaning in close he paused just inches from her lips.That moment could be defined as the longest moment in history, but when when his lips brushed hers, it was more the satisfying. The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, but it quickly escalated. 

 

Five minutes later, in a totally different room, Jughead had Betty on the kitchen counter, attacking her neck with kisses. With Betty’s legs wrapped around his waist and her hands gripping his hips, Jughead couldn’t help but wrap one hand up in her hair to feel the locks, for Betty’s hair tie was long gone and her hair was draped around her shoulders, sheltering them from the outside world.  
Eventually, he noticed his other hand gripping her hip tightly and probably leaving bruises. Not giving it much thought, by the way Betty was stifling her moans. It was the best sound he’d ever heard.

“You know, I think this classifies as “later”, so you can express your enjoyment as much as you want now,” Jughead said as he smirked, and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She’d promised him “later” in the diner yesterday, when public displays of affection were inappropriate...but now they were alone. He heard Betty giggle, and his eyes closed as he savoured the sound of her voice, the sound of her happiness, that he’d invoked. 

“Juggy, do you mean--” Betty hesitated, feeling a pit of nerves unfurl in her lower belly.

“I’ll never rush you, Betty. I was -- I don’t know what I was suggesting.”

“I feel so much for you Juggy, it’s just I’ve never done this.”

“I know. Neither have I.”

“Juggy, I trust you.”

“Is that your way of telling me it’s okay?” he muttered and brushed the hair out of her face. He needed to be sure. He needed to protect her, love her and keep her safe. Wait, love? Yes, love. He did love her, and he needed her to know.

“Betty, I love you. More than anything. Regardless of what happens, I always will. I’ll never let anything hurt you, especially me.”

“Juggy,” she whispered breathlessly. 

A small smile appeared on his lips, and Betty’s action mirrored his own. Satisfied that she wouldn’t flee, he kissed her gently before lifting her by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, as she clung to him, pressing kisses to his throat. He carried her to his bedroom, and the unspoken consent didn’t need to said because they trusted each other. The love they shared ensured each other’s heart would be safe.

“I love you, Jug,” was the last thing Betty said, before they took that final leap.  
\-------------

That deadly scream, could be heard from miles away. Cheryl was sitting on the edge of the bank at Sweetwater River when she noticed something floating downstream. She didn’t pay much attention to it, turning her gaze away from it, looking out at the sunrise.

What a beautiful day, she thought. That thought would soon be clouded.

The subject in the water was suddenly getting bigger, a smell of rotting flesh following it. Cheryl stood and moved closer to the water's edge trying to get a better look at the object. She thought it might be a log with a rotten possum in it.

As the object got closer, the smell got heavier and the shape that once looked straight and narrow now looked like it had arms and legs.

She noticed it then, it was a body. And not just any body. The realization made he screamed.

It was the body of Archie Andrews with a single bullet hole in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Wingro155  
> or  
> Under-the-riverwolf-fanfiction


	5. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get difficult between Betty and Jughead, and one of them is dragged into questioning. Just a little bit of fluff before the storm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm back! Hopefully, I can get myself organized and get the next chapter up quicker, I'm finally in holiday mode so I have more time to write, let's just hope my editor (because I suck at editing) has some free time to edit the next couple of chapters, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Betty awoke that morning feeling a surprising bliss. One that made her toes curl. It didn’t take long to remember the night where she and Jughead made love for the first time. Betty touched her lips, and felt them slightly swollen from their desperate kisses. She smiled and a giggle escaped as she felt an overwhelming sense of joy. 

Jughead stirred at the sound, and his arm came over the top of her waist, snuggling himself in closer to the side of her body. 

“Morning,” he said groggily. He had yet to open his eyes, but Betty was too fascinated in admiring him in that vulnerable state. His beanie nowhere in sight, his long locks fell over his head in waves. Betty resisted the urge to touch his hair and went for his forearm that laid on her stomach instead, and stroked it gently. 

“I’m not a cat,” he muttered.  
Betty grinned, “You purr like one.”

Jughead peaked an eye open and gave her a frustrated look even though he was fighting a smile.

“Is that right?” he said, and tugged her closer till his arm wrapped around her waist completely till he spooned her. 

“Oh my - Jughead!” Betty flinched and pulled away quickly till she stood on her feet. 

She took the sheet with her and held it to her body as she looked back at him in the motion of sitting up. He covered himself with the duvet before Betty could see.

“You’re um-”

Jughead gave her the smile that could make her swoon. One that was half mocking, and half genuine amusement. “It’s the morning, Betts. I can’t control what it does all the time.”

“I was almost thinking you didn’t - you know. Get enough out of last night.”

“Betty, that was the most amazing night of my life.”

Betty bit back a smile and tucked the sheet up closer.

“I don’t know why I’m still shy about being naked. I mean - you’ve already seen me...you know.”

“It’s alright. I think you’re beautiful with your clothes on and off.”

Betty smiled.

“Preferably with them off,” he added.

Betty’s face dropped in mock annoyance, but she felt complimented in the best way. 

“Guess we should head out to Pop’s cause I don’t have anything for breakfast. You should probably let your mom know you’re alive on the way too,” Jughead said.

“Oh shoot!” Betty muttered and searched for her phone. “This might start the day off interesting,” she muttered.

“What?” Jughead asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Finding every item of my belongings.”

“Nothing like a good scavenger hunt to start your morning. Good thing I don’t live in a mansion,” Jughead joked.  
***

Cheryl was experiencing those old memories all at once, sitting in the very last booth in the back of Pop’s Diner. Milkshake long forgotten. Seeing Archie dead was just too much and the tears started rolling again. She swiped at them as Jughead and Betty entered the diner. She watched them as they walked hand in hand, giving each other small glances. Small smiles. Small touches. They seemed closer than ever. 

She tilted her head as they kissed quickly, but Betty spotted her as she withdrew and quickly made her way over, dragging Jughead by the hand.

“Cheryl!” Betty smiled.

Cheryl didn’t know what to say.

“What’s wrong,” Betty asked, when Cheryl didn’t respond.

“Uh, Archie-” Cheryl found it difficult to say words. It wasn’t necessarily just Archie’s death that had her in a state of sorrow, it was the memories of her now deceased brother found dead in that river. Ginger hair...gold and blue jacket that he wasn’t found in, but wore nevertheless, and Cheryl was having a hard time coping with the regurgitation of all those repressed memories.

“Is he okay?” Jughead asked.

Cheryl shook her head. “He’s dead,” she muttered.

“What?” Jughead’s eyes widened, and Betty looked quickly from Cheryl to Jughead, unsure of what to do. Both of them were shocked.

“How- how did he die? Was he in an accident?” Betty asked. 

Jughead hung his head before he placed his head in his hands, his elbows on the table.  
Betty placed a hand on his back, as if to soothe him.

She glanced at Cheryl and she watched as Cheryl’s face dropped even more and shook her head slowly. “Archie was murdered. Police said something about being shot. I- I was just out for my walk along the river. It- it’s the anniversary of Jason’s death-” Cheryl broke off in sobs and tried to stifle them with her hands.

“Oh, Cheryl,” Betty muttered. She felt stuck between comforting Jughead and Cheryl.

“The kiss of death visits Riverdale again,” Jughead muttered. “Same day, once more.”

“Come on Jughead. Don’t be so morbid,” Betty said.

“Then what shall I be? My friend is dead. I know you weren’t fond of him, but he wasn’t as bad as you think.” His tone was harsh, and coarse.

“Friend?” Betty may have been somewhat absent to Jughead’s life until now, but she’d never in a million years saw them being friends.

“We were.” Jughead muttered, “A long time ago.” 

Betty grimaced and said, “Hey, how about I get us some breakfast? On me.”

Jughead slid out of the booth reluctantly and let Betty shuffle out. 

While she ordered breakfast she watched as Jughead slid over into her seat by the window. She tilted her head in curiousity as Jughead reached over the table and placed a hand on Cheryl’s. She couldn’t hear the words, but knew his intentions were pure of heart. His face painted pain, and loss. He was trying to comfort Cheryl.  
……

The walk to school was silent, Jughead looking down at his feet refusing to look at Betty, she knew he felt bad for the way he spoke to her those few moments before. But understood that grief was hard. She witnessed it all to well with her sister Polly, grieving over the loss of her fiance Jason who was also the father to her children. When Polly found out about Jason’s death she immediately pushed Betty away, keeping Betty at arms length, Betty just hoped that Jughead wouldn't do that.

Betty placed an arm on Jughead’s shoulder making him stop in his tracks.

“Juggie” Betty whispered caressing his cheek with her hand, slightly pushing him to look at her. Jughead looked horrible, his eyes puffy and his cheeks stained with tear tracks. 

“I’m so sorry Betts” Jughead sobbed.

Betty pulled him into a hug.”Shhh it’s okay Jug” she said tucking his head into her neck. “I know what it’s like to lose someone remember?” she felt Jughead loosen his grip on her waist, and felt him melt into her a little more. 

Betty pulled away slightly to rest their foreheads together, but Jughead had other ideas, as he crashed his lips on hers. Betty immediately melted into it, both of them fighting for dominance. Jughead gently pushed her against the brick wall behind her. 

He broke the kiss but before Betty could complain, he began his seduction on her neck, nipping at the skin then soothing it with his tongue, causing Betty to moan. 

The school bell rang out and brought Betty into the world of reality once more. There was a world outside of Jughead’s kisses...and she hated leaving it. “No,” Betty whispered.  
Jughead smiled as he withdrew. The sexual tension in the air thick between them. 

“The bell, wouldn’t want to be late,” she said, still breathless from his kisses. 

“I don’t care” Jughead mumbled into her neck, ignoring her pleas as he continued to ravish her neck with kisses.

“Jug, come on.” Betty tried weakly to push him away, not really wanting to. Laughing at the pout on his face, she could have melted right then. This situation seemed to be happening a lot lately.

“Later,” she said with a smirk. Jughead cocked his head as he remembered their little game.

Jughead backed away from her and grabbed her hand as she picked up her backpack that had fallen to the ground. Reluctantly, they continued their journey to the school building once more.

Jughead lead Betty by the hand to the Blue and Gold room, kissing her quickly before running off to his first period. Betty had a free period so she thought that she would catch up on work for the newspaper that she was currently running. 

She was planning on asking Jughead at breakfast if he could join and help her out, as she was really struggling working all by herself, and she knew how excellent at writing Jughead was. As soon as Jughead was out of her sight, Betty reluctantly entered the room only to find Sheriff Keller and Principal Weatherbee standing in the room.

“Miss Cooper?” Sheriff Keller asked

Betty went into her best Elizabeth Cooper mode. “Yes that’s me! How can I help you?” she said in the most cheerful voice she has ever heard, she wondered if they believed her because she certainly didn’t.

“Miss Cooper, I'm gonna need you to come down to the sheriff's station with me,” Keller said. 

The shock of Keller's words made Betty want to scream. She pulled herself together enough reply. “ Um sure, may I ask why?”

“We just want to ask you a couple questions about the murder of Archie Andrews,” Keller said firmly.

Betty stood there frozen, she didn't know how to reply. Well who would know how to reply after someone wanted to question you about a murder.

At the sheriff's station, Betty was sitting in the interrogation room, fiddling her thumbs. Nervous butterflies, itchy skin and feeling of guilt...for what she had no idea. Was she a suspect?

Mr Keller entered the room finally, after what felt like forever to Betty. He slid into his chair in front of her, his file coming down on the table with enough force to make Betty flinch. 

“So, Miss Cooper, where were you the night of 11th of July?”

“Well I was at home,” she whispered.

“Are you sure about that?” 

“I was at Jughead’s last night,” she whispered truthfully.

“No, Miss Cooper, the 11th was two days ago. Where were you the night before last?”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duh!!! haha, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I will hopefully try and get the next chapter up quicker (honestly probably not, I suck at time management, and I spend basically all my free reading @Lazydaizies, @one_starry_night, @sylwrites and @AdamantEve fics, seriously they can write! ). Thank you to the people who commented on my last couple of chapters, I honestly didn't think anybody would like this story, I honestly love you all xoxoxo
> 
> The Next chapter will carry on from where Betty left off and will focus on Jugheads reaction to finding out that his girlfriend was called to the sheriff's station for his old best friend's murder.


	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm hits. that's all I'm gonna say ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I know I haven't posted in since November but the holidays caught up with me, Christmas and new years took up so much of my time, also my friends all seem to have their birthdays in December and January so I haven't actually been able to sit down and write. I have written half of chapter 7 though already because the ending of this chapter doesn't sit right with me. This is my longest chapter yet! Yay!

Ba-ring! Ba-ring!

“Mr. Jones, you know you are supposed to turn off your phone during class!”

“Sorry Miss Grundy,” Jughead said as pulled his phone out of his pocket.

‘Betty? In the middle of class?’ he thought.

“May I be excused, Miss Grundy. It’s my dad,” he lied.

“Oh, of course. Off you go.” Miss Grundy said as she turns back to the board.

Jughead packs up his things quickly and redialed Betty’s number.

“Betts?” he whispered harshly.

“Jug?” Betty’s voice broke. It automatically put him on edge.

“Betty, what's wrong?” Jughead grasped at his beanie, holding it to his head as he began to run down the hall.

“I was wondering if you could come pick me up?” she whispered.

“Of course. Of course, I’ll be right there!” he said and went to hang up. 

He paused, stopping in the middle of the hallway and put the phone to his ear again, “Uh, where is there?”

“I’m uh, at the local police station,” she muttered.

“You’re where?”

“I’m uh -” 

“Just stay where you are, I’ll find you.”

Jughead raced down the hall, nearly dropping his phone before he stashed it in his satchel. 

As he raced out to the carpark, he nearly tipped his bike over as he climbed on.

He kick-started his motorbike and raced out of the gates of the school parking lot.

On the way down the road, his mind wondered, worrying about his girl.

I’m uh at the police station.

“Why?” Jughead growled and revved the engine to go faster.

In no time, Jughead arrived at the police station and nearly threw his bike away on arrival. Climbing off his bike, he threw his helmet over his shoulder as he paced towards the front door.

He slammed his hands down on the clerk’s desk, and growled, “Where is she?”

“I’m sorry?” the woman asked.

“Cooper, Betty Cooper.”

“Uh, yes. We just put her in the waiting cells. The waiting room is full at the moment-”

“You put her in a cell! Did she commit a crime?”

“Uh, not that we know of right now. It’s just because there was no room-”

“What sort of fucking police department is this?”  
“Please, sir, remain calm.”

“Calm! You just put my girlfriend in a cell, for no goddamn reason!”

Jughead pushed off the counter and rushed down the hall, knocking into people as the waiting room was crowded.

“Why the hell is this place so crowded?” Jughead growled under his breath.

As he reached the jail cell room, a guard blocked the door. It didn’t even deter him.

Jughead continued on his path, and the policeman instinctually placed his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. Stopping him in his tracks. “No entrance,” the man said.

“No entrance?” Jughead growled. “You should have said that when they chucked an innocent citizen in here.” Jughead grasped the man’s shirt as he spoke and shoved the guard up against the wall. “So don’t get in my way!”

Jughead let go of the man roughly and burst through the double doors.

Betty sat in an open cell, and she ran to him the moment she saw him. “Jug!”

Jughead grasped her waist and clutched her as close as he could to his chest. He kissed her head as he closed his eyes. “Stupid pigs. Let’s get you out of here.”

Betty nodded against his shoulder, but both of them refused to move.

“Why did they have you in here?”

“It was over full-”

“No, why are you here in the first place?” Jughead growled.

“Oh, uh.” Betty pushed away from him and clasped her hands in front of her. Upset, she ran her hands over her face. “They were just doing their job, I guess. Questioning people. A lot of people.”

“Why you?” he asked.

“I don’t know, there is a lot of people in here that don’t know why they are here too.”

“But they must of had the smallest of reason why?”

“I guess it was because we went to school together. Because we argued and stuff.”

“Well, did they ask for an alibi?”

“Yes,” Betty whispered.

“And you had one, right? You were cleared.”

“I was cleared.”

“But when was he murdered? What day?”

“I’m not allowed to say,” she said. “Police don’t want to leak those details.”

“Oh, right,” Jughead muttered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. “Well, at least you’re cleared. They can’t bother you again.”

Betty nodded, though she knew that wasn’t true.

Both of them left, arm in arm, passing by the desk on their way out. “Miss Cooper,” Sherif Keller said gruffly as he reviewed his files. “Don’t leave town.”

Betty nodded and tried to hide from Jughead’s gaze as he frowned. “Why?” Jughead asked.

Betty let go of his waist and slipped out from beneath his arm. “Nothing, let’s go,” she said and pushed out of the police station’s front doors.

Jughead scratched the back of his head and glanced back at Keller. 

Betty sat on Jughead’s motorbike and felt tense. She scrubbed her face hard and felt all her muscles ball up. Jughead didn’t immediately follow, and Betty waited instead of pursuing him. She didn’t want to go back in there.

When Jughead did leave the station, he was frowning, a look of anger on his face.

Betty seemed surprised but didn’t speak a word as she stood up straight. Jughead climbed onto the bike, without a word and started his bike with a rough demeanor.

Betty not wanting to get left behind, quickly climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jughead revved the bike before taking off fast, and Betty wondered where they were going before he pulled up on her street. He pulled up harshly on the curb in front of her house and hung his head as he waited for her to dismount the bike.

“Do you want to come in?” Betty asked.

“Nah, think I’m going to head home. Get my homework done early.”

“Oh, okay.”

“See you,” he said and raced off down the street. Betty watched him go, with an ache in her heart. He seemed colder.

............

Betty tried to talk to Jughead when she saw him at school, but he avoided her every chance he got. Cheryl wanting to know what was wrong, agreed to help Betty when she asked in the girl’s bathroom that day and sought out Jughead in a code relationship problems mission.

Cheryl slammed her hand down on the locker next to Jughead’s and gave him a fright.

“So loser, you got a reason for ghosting the Betts?” she said.

“Nice seeing you too, Cheryl.” Jughead turned to head the other way when Kevin leaned on the other locker. 

Kevin smiled and cocked his head. “Off in a hurry, Jones?”

“What is this? Annoy Jughead day?” he growled.

“Something like that. You ghost Queen Bee, you attract the sting squad,” Cheryl said.

“The what?” Jughead said.

“I thought we decided to call it the Bee team!” Kevin complained.

“Not now!” Cheryl hushed. 

“I’m out,” Jughead said and turned right around, his back to the locker.

“Did you think I killed him?” Betty asked, with her arms crossed over her chest.

She stood in front of him, and Cheryl and Kevin inched closer to stand beside her.

“I think it’s best to talk about this alone,” Jughead said.

“Why cause you think she killed him?” Cheryl growled.

“That’s cold man,” Kevin said.

“No!” Jughead exclaimed. “I don’t.”

“Then why all the secrecy?” Cheryl said as she crossed her arms and leaned forward to get in his face.

“Cheryl, I think I’ve got it now-” Betty said.

“No, you’re right Cheryl. Why all the secrecy? If you want to talk about it now, here in public then let's talk about it.”

Cheryl raised her eyebrows as Jughead became defensive.

“Let’s start with why Betty doesn’t have an alibi for the night Archie was killed.”

Cheryl gasped and her hands flung to her mouth, and Kevin raised his hands in a defensive movement, backing away from all of them. “I’m out. Too much drama.” Kevin took off but Betty didn’t take her eyes off Jughead. Both of them stared each other in the eye.

Yet to say a word Jughead snapped, “Nothing to say now huh? Why don’t you have an alibi, Betty?”

“I do, it’s just not strong enough,” she whispered.

“Why? Why wasn’t it strong enough?”

“Because!”

“Because why!”

“Because I was with Archie that night!”

“What?”

“We were trying to sort out our differences! I was tutoring him so that we wouldn’t fight anymore. For your sake Jughead!”

“My sake?”

“Yes, I was trying to get along with him, because you were friends.”

“I didn’t tell you that till after he died though Betty.”

“It wasn’t hard to tell, Jug. The way you talk to him, the way you stand up for him, it wasn’t hard to tell. I’ve begun tutoring him, and he left my house, but I was the last person to see him alive. That’s why I was at the police station. That’s why my alibi isn’t strong enough.”

“But did you kill him? Cause-”

“You think I did it? After everything I’ve just said?”

“Well, I don’t know, after you couldn’t tell me all of this before!”

“I didn’t think it mattered until I knew I was the last person who saw him. Which I found out today.”

“Fine, but there is still one thing that bugs me.”

“What?” she whispered. 

“Why’d you come to my house crying that one night?” 

Betty looked down at her feet and bit her tongue.

What would he think of me, she thought.

“Talk to me,” he said.

Betty shook her head.

“Damn it, Betty! Now is not the time to be shy!”

Betty glanced up at him, shocked.

Cheryl’s eyes widened as she flinched.

“I just realized I have to be somewhere,” she said and ducked out awkwardly. 

Cheryl didn't want to be a part of the conflict and raced away.

Betty looked away hiding her face as her eyes became puffy from her fighting the urge to cry. “I had a fight with my mum, she said that she didn't support our relationship,” Betty whispered, but then broke into tears.

“What?”

“She said that you would soon realize that I’m not worth it and that you would break up with me,” she said.

“You didn't believe her, did you?” Jughead said as he moved slowly towards her.  
“No, not at first”

“Not at first?”

“She said that you would want someone pretty, that you could never fall in love with me….S-she said that if I wanted to save myself from getting hurt that I should end it with you.”

“Is that why you were there?” Jughead said as tears formed in his eyes.

“Yes,” Betty whispered as Jughead backed away from her. “I just couldn't though.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Jug, I'm sorry,” Betty said as she reached towards him. 

Jughead backed away from her touch, “No, don't touch me. I need to think.”

“I'm sorry.”

“This doesn't make sense. It was me, wasn't it? I'm the one she thinks isn't worthy of you.”

“What?” Betty gasped.

“Don't even lie to me-”

“No, Jug. She was talking about me. She got in my head, and I thought you would be better off without me, but I couldn't!”

“The truth Betty! The truth!”

“I am-”

“No, you're not. Your mom didn't want you hanging around with a guy like me. One that isn't some hunky jock, or rich kid. She didn't think I was enough for you!”

Betty shook her head, her hands shaking.

“Please, just tell me the truth for once,” he said.

“Okay yes. She also said that. She said you would get bored with me if I didn't put out. Like I wasn't good enough, but then she went on to say that you weren't good enough for me. But that isn't true!”

“Is that why we had sex that night? Because you were trying to prove something!”

“I didn't want you to leave me!” 

“Damn it, Betty! I'm not like that!”

Jughead suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Her bag dropped from her shoulder as he leaned down close. “Or is that how you want me to be?”

“What?”

“Do you only want me because you think I'm bad?”

“No, I don't think you're like that.”

“Don't lie,” Jughead whispered against her lips. But before he could kiss her, Betty pushed him off, and her anger returned to her.

“No Jug!”

“Yes,” Jughead said as he tried to lean in again, only to be pushed away again.

“You thought I killed someone Jughead, even after you said you loved me, you actually thought I was heartless enough to kill your friend!” Betty said pushing him off of her stepping to the side.

“My best friends believed me but you!” she said poking him with her index finger. “You, the boy I fell in love with, accused me of murder.”

“Bett-”

“No, maybe we both need to take a step back.”

“What are you saying?” Jughead said trying to reach for her, but Betty backed away from him.

“Maybe we should take a break. I better get back to class.”

“Betty no!” 

Betty took off with her bag in tow, “Bye, Jughead.”

And then she was gone. And Jughead was left standing in an empty hallway, regretting his actions from the past days.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, they will fix it, I'm just not sure when yet. As you can see, he stuffed up pretty bad. I don't know why I wrote it, that was just the only thing that came to my head. Sorry!!!!!!


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica visits Jughead and tries talks some sense into him. But does he listen to her advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this chapter is pretty short, It just didn't feel right to continue on. but i hope you enjoy it, please don't hate me if you don't like how things turned out

Jughead lay under the covers, not moving, not wanting to breathe. He screwed everything up, he pushed her away, he lost the love of his life. Betty didn't talk to him for the rest of the day no matter how many times he tried to talk to her. The pillow next to his still smelled like her, her scent lingering from the previous night. God dammit why did he get so angry about what her mom said, her mother said it not her. And then he goes and makes it worse by trying to kiss her. God, he was such an idiot.  
His thoughts are interrupted by the banging on the door, he ignored it, not wanting to deal with the outside world.

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

Jughead got up annoyed, but he took his time walking to the door.

“What the hell do you want?” he growled.

“That’s no way to talk to someone Juggikins! You look like shit, by the way,” Veronica said as she examined his face

“Thanks V. At Least I know I’ll always have someone to make me feel even better about myself,” Jughead muttered, and went to close the door.

“Wait!” Veronica said and slammed her hand on the door to prevent him from closing it. “Wait,” she said.

“What do you want V? Someone die?” he said replied grumpily. Not bothering to wait for a reply he left the door open but turned to crash on his couch. 

Veronica’s face softened. “ I heard about Betty. Well, to be honest, I heard her crying in the girl's bathroom talking to Cheryl, but that’s pretty much the same thing.

“Why should that matter to me?” 

“She said you guys were on a break, thought I’d come and check how you’re coping.”

“Wait a break?” Jughead perked his head up.

Veronica nodded and crossed her arms. “Think there is still something there. So what did you do that made her so mad?”

“What did she say exactly Veronica, what was the exact words she used?” Jughead asked as he sat up.

“Woah calm down, she said that she needed some space to think things through and that she told you that she thinks you guys should spend some time apart, wait did that not happen?”

“Yeah no it did, I just thought when she said that she was breaking up with me for good.”

“Well, what did she say to you, exactly?”

“That she needed time to think. That we were on a break. Made it seem like she didn’t love me anymore.”

“Ouch, that’s rough.” 

“Not helping, V.”

“Look Jughead, if you want her back, you have to fight for her!”

“Why would she take me back, I accused her of killing Archie!”

“Wait, what? I didn’t hear that part.” Veronica smacked him over the head. “Why would you do that, idiot? She wouldn’t kill Archie!”

“Oh and you know that for sure, do you? Veronica, she was the last person to see him alive.”

“No, she wasn’t.” Veronica whispered.

“And how could you possibly know that?”

“I picked up Archie from her place after their tutoring session. She obviously didn’t see me. I dropped him off at Sweetwater river then headed home” 

“So she didn’t do it,” Jughead muttered to himself.

“No, Jughead she didn’t. She couldn’t possibly have done it. The time it would have taken to get to him would have been impossible.”

“Oh no, what have I done?” Jughead stood to his feet, glancing around the room for help. “She will never take me back!” he exclaimed.

“Talk to her, fight for her!” Veronica said.

“She won’t talk to me,” Jughead muttered.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t either!”

“Thanks V. That’s real helpful.”

Veronica sighed heavily. “Okay, fine. I’ll try and talk to her, but it’s you that has to do the work. I’d start by groveling on your knees.”

“Do you really think I could get her back?”

“Maybe, but she’s pretty upset. From what I heard yesterday, she is in love with you, and love like that doesn't just go away Jug,” Veronica said, with a sigh.   
Jughead smiled, and nodded. 

“Also if you don’t get her back there is always me...”

“Haha, very funny Ronnie,” Jughead muttered and passed by her to grab his jacket. He pushed out the door, “Lock up for me, will you?” he said. He was off to go get his girl back.  
………  
“Betty! Please just give me five minutes!” Jughead begged.

“Jughead, you need to leave! I have work to do and this newspaper doesn’t write itself, besides we are on a break Jughead, that means staying away from each other!” she said and swiveled her chair back to her desk in the blue and gold.

“I don’t know if I can do that Betts.”

“Do what?” Betty said, not taking her eyes off of her computer.

“Stay away from you.”

Betty turned to look at Jughead, anger wired on her face.

“You didn’t have a problem doing that when you thought I killed Archie,” she growled.

Jughead sighed, “Betts..”

“Don’t, Jughead. Just leave”

“No,” he said and stood his ground.

Betty stood up frustrated. “Leave. Getting Veronica to try and soften me up isn’t the way, so just leave, cause we ain’t getting back together at this rate.”  
“Because you won’t even let me apologize, I just want to-”

“Leave! Why won’t you leave!”

“Because I'm in love with you, and your in love with me, and that love just doesn’t disappear because of one stupid fight,” he said.

“Stupid fight? I didn’t think being upset about my boyfriend accusing me of murder was stupid, but hey-”

“I’m sorry! My friend died. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“No, you weren’t, and I’m not sure if I can stand to be around someone “who doesn’t think straight”, because my heart can’t take that.”

“Betty, baby just let me-”

“Don’t call me baby, not now. Not after what you said. What you accused me of.”

“I’m sorry Betty, please. Please just let me make it up to you.”

“And how would you do that?” she growled.

“By showing you why you fell in love with me in the first place.”

“Really?” she muttered.

“For example, I know you fell in love with my sense of humor,” he said inching closer to her.

“Oh sure.”

“Also you fell in love with the fact that I am always wrong and your always right.”

“Keep talking.”

“You fell in love with me the minute I said hello,” Jughead said now only meters from her desk.

“Oh really, how are you so sure?” she whispered, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Because that is what happened with me, and you are my soulmate. I know that for sure.” Jughead was now leaning over her, hands braced on each side of the chair, his face inches from hers.

“Jug,” Betty whispered 

“Betty please, let me love you. Love me. I fucked up I know, but you are it for me.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

“Betty please I - wait what?”

“I said okay,” she whispered.

Jughead crushed his lips on hers before she could say anything else. His hands grabbed at her waist pulling her out of her chair flush against him. His hands slide down the back of her thighs. He picked her up and placed her on the desk. Let's just say, they were glad nobody was at school.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry, it was so short, I promise my next chapter will be longer.


End file.
